


That Hurtful War

by TheWorldIsYou13



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Love Poems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 04:56:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7701670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWorldIsYou13/pseuds/TheWorldIsYou13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 10Rose Poem</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Hurtful War

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all  
> So here is a very short poem which I wrote as part of an English homework task at school way back when I was in Year 8. Although it's been over 5 years since I wrote it, it's one of the few poems I've written over the years that I can still recite off by heart. It's been on my fanficion account since 2011 but I thought I'd share it on here with you.

_That Hurtful War_

That hurtful war,

That caused me so much pain.

I lost the one I truly loved;

The one that kept me sane.

We did so much, we saw so much;

We fought together side by side.

But a tragic end came for us,

And now I'll never see him again


End file.
